Spring Fever
by phayte1978
Summary: When Bakugou catches Spring Fever, how will Deku deal with his proclamations of love?


_Dear Parents,_

 _It is that time of year again! Spring Fever! Please keep an eye on your child and look for symptoms. Should they arise, please keep them home for one week._

 _Symptoms of Spring fever –_

 _Excessive sneezing_

 _Watery eyes_

 _Hearts falling from their eyes_

 _Playing with flowers (such as creating flower headbands and wristlets)_

 _Hearts beating out of chest_

 _Proclamation of love_

 _Sweating_

 _Squirming_

 _Dizziness_

 _Slight fever_

 _We want all our children well and will be keeping extra staff on hand should symptoms occur while classes are in session. Please know, we are here to protect your children._

 _Happy Spring—_

 _Nedzu_

* * *

Everyone was sneezing, that was a given— but the teachers were on the lookout for a different kind of sneeze. Midoriya had to admit, his eyes had been itchy and watery ever since he woke up, and his mother kept checking his forehead to see if he was warm.

"Mom! I'm fine!"

"Now honey, just let me worry over you! This is the first year you can catch Spring Fever and I want to keep you well."

They all knew what Spring Fever was, once quirks had shown themselves, strange side effects to it had appeared. Midoriya didn't want to tell his mother that since he acquired his quirk, he would probably be immune from catching it. All Might had even told him he himself was immune to Spring Fever, so it just made sense Midoriya would be too. It was just Spring allergies that were bothering him.

His mother was pushing all different eye drops at him, antihistamines and other pills he had no idea what they were. They made him feel drowsy and his feet were dragging as he walked to school.

"Deku!" Uraraka yelled out, waving as he skipped up to him. "Did you sleep last night? You look so tired."

"Mom gave me medicine, I feel so tired," he said, walking slowly into the gates as they headed to class.

"I never take them in the morning! Take them at night and sleep through the drowsiness," she said, rubbing his arm. It had Midoriya catch his breath at first contact. Any time Uraraka touched him, he got the strangest feeling.

"Thanks, I'll have to remember that," he said, clutching the straps to his backpack harder, ignoring the way her hand hand grazed his arm.

 _"Now honey, if you start to feel dizzy or lightheaded, you come straight home! Spring Fever is nothing to take lightly!" his mother had told him as he walked out the door._

He felt dizzy, but it was the familiar feeling he got around Uraraka. Having All-For-One, he did not worry over the Spring Fever.

Half the class was missing. Looking around, he saw many empty desk. The teachers were on strict look out at anyone showing any signs. They had had some issues years back with some third years running off, professing their love and trying to marry at the courthouse. It had been a huge scandal making all the headlines that year. Parents pulling their kids from school, demanding the school take better precautions.

Teachers had them going back over what they had already learned, a refresher course. It was going to be a long week. With so many out, they had even thought of just closing the school till the fever passed, but there were still enough students that were not infected to continue on.

"Those of you that are here will receive extra credit," Aizawa said, before zipping himself up and taking a nap that lasted till end of class.

"So I guess we just… study?" Uraraka said, moving over where Midoriya was, opening her book.

"I guess just go over our work," he said, turning to the same page she was on.

"All I know is if one of you assholes get sick, you better stay away from me!" Bakugou was saying from his desk, glaring at everyone. "I'll kill anyone who comes at me being all lovey dovey!"

"Oh c'mon man! It is not like anyone can help it if they catch it!" Kirishima said.

"I'll kill them dead!" Bakugou yelled out, turning his head and sneezing.

"Says the boy who has been sneezing all morning," Uraraka said to Midoriya, making him giggle.

"Has anyone seen Iida?" Kyoka asked.

"He is home… I went by to walk with him with to school and he had hearts falling from his eyes," Uraraka said.

"Oh no! Iida got the fever?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, real bad too… he was out confessing his love to the neighbors cat," she giggled out.

"I wish one of these girls would catch it and confess to me," Minoru mumbled.

* * *

"I can't believe they are letting classes out early!" Uraraka said as she skipped out ahead of Midoriya. "I guess I'll just go watch some movies and clean a little bit! See you tomorrow!" She waved and skipped down the road.

He had the entire afternoon to himself, and no clue what to do. It was pointless to even have class as so many had come down with the fever. He had overheard some teachers talking this was their worst season yet with Spring Fever— all but one student was out from class 1-B.

"Walk with me home?" Bakugou asked as he walked next to Midoriya.

"Um… ok sure," Midoriya said. It was weird, Bakugou never asked these sorts of things.

"It is a nice day, isn't it?" Bakugou said.

"Huh?" what a weird question. Usually Bakugou was yelling obscenities at him, or threatening his death. Even his voice was different.

"You know… like birds are chirping… the sun is shining."

"What?"

"Oh just fucking shut up and listen!" Bakugou yelled out.

That was more like it. Midoriya was confused as they walked, even more so when Bakugou took a left where they should have gone right.

"Where are we going?" Midoriya asked.

"Let's get some ice cream," Bakugou said.

Bakugou ate ice cream? Since when? Confused and curious, he followed Bakugou and stood in line with him as he demanded they have two strawberry ice creams. Midoriya had to bite his tongue at the way he was so adamant in his order and so aggressive. Who orders a strawberry cone aggressively anyway?

Walking out, Bakugou kept going in a direction that Midoriya was unfamiliar with. He had to walk faster to keep up with Bakugou and almost felt like asking him to slow down, but he did not want to spoil what ever decent mood he was in. The last thing he wanted was to be blasted through a tree.

Licking at his ice cream, he noticed Bakugou kept glancing in his direction. He was not sure if he was scowling or squinting at him. It was an expression he had never seen from him before— it was weird.

"Ah here we go!" Bakugou said, chomping the last of his ice cream and running to what Midoriya saw was a playground.

He stood there stunned as Bakugou jumped on a swing and kicked off. "Bet I can even kick your ass at swings!"

"Swings?"

"Yeah! Stop being stupid and come swing! Let's see who can jump further!"

Walking over to a swing, Midoriya was waiting for something to happen, anything. He knew a blast from Bakugou was coming any minute. It never did.

Kicking off, he started to swing as Bakugou was kicking his feet hard to get higher up. "Come on, Deku! I'm going to jump further!"

Swinging his legs back and forth, it did not take long to get height. Bakugou was looking over at him, that weird scowl on his face again. "Ok! Get ready, Deku!"

They did another swing then Bakugou was launching out his seat, flying in the air and landing. Following suit, Midoriya waited till he was the highest he could and pushed out his seat, feeling himself falling fast and hard to the ground.

"Ha! I beat you! I told you I would!" Bakugou said, punching his shoulder.

It was true, Bakugou had beaten him. "Yeah, you won fair and square… but Kacchan… why are we here?"

"What? You going to waste your day at home watching videos of All Might again?"

"Well no… I was—"

"Don't lie! We both you would!" Bakugou said, punching his shoulder again, then standing up, brushing dirt off his pants and walking over to the edge of the playground where the flowers were.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya said, scrambling off the ground, running behind him as Bakugou sat down, picking flowers, "Do you have the fever?"

"Oh fuck off! I wouldn't catch that stupid shit!"

"No! Seriously! I think you do!" Midoriya said, piecing it all together. (muttering to himself) "This all makes sense now… the ice cream… commenting on the day… swings… and now flowers. Normally he would have blasted me through a wall and demanded I die."

"Shut up!" Bakugou yelled, grabbing Midoriya's face and pulling him down to him, pressing his forehead (hard) to his. "Do I feel like I have a fever?"

He didn't. His head felt cool to the touch and no hearts were falling from his eyes. He was trying hard to remember the symptoms, flustered by the way Bakugou was acting. Midoriya sat next to Bakugou as he continued to pick flowers, then lacing their stems together.

It was strange seeing him this way, Midoriya just sat and watched as piles of flowers laid between them. He kept seeing the way Bakugou would scowl over at him from time to time. Midoriya knew something was wrong—it had to be Spring Fever. He was too scared to bring it up again as the mood Bakugou was in could change at any moments.

"Stop being weird! Help me!" Bakugou said, ripping up more flowers from the ground.

"Ok… sure. What are we going to do with them?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes, "Stop being stupid! You made headdresses with them."

It had to be the fever. There was no other explanation.

"We should probably get you home," Midoriya said, starting to rise up.

Bakugou would hear nothing of it, grabbing Midoriya cheeks again, he slammed their foreheads together—hard.

"I told you I don't have a fever!"

His palms were sweaty on his cheeks, Midoriya knew he could blast him at any minute. Taking his wrist, he nodded at Bakugou, trying to pry his hands off his face.

"You're blushing," Bakugou said, "It is kinda cute… with those stupid freckles of yours and all."

Midoriya knew his eyes got wide. How was he supposed to reply to that? Pulling back away from Bakugou, he grabbed some flowers and started to chain them together. He needed to get Bakugou home and it did not seem to be working. He knew pulling out his phone would raise an eyebrow—or cause Bakugou to blast him. He had no idea what to do.

"You are really good at that," Bakugou said, looking at the chain of flowers in his hands. "but mine looks better."

Midoriya raised an eyebrow at him. It was always a competition with Bakugou, regardless what they did. Shaking his head, he chained the two ends together and laid the wreath on the ground.

"No! Don't fucking lay it down!"

"Um…" Midoriya grabbed the wreath and held it, not sure what to do. Bakugou hooked his two ends together with his and looked over at Midoriya, a smile creeping across his face. Midoriya was not sure if it was enduring or freighting.

* * *

( _a few blocks away_ )

"IIDA! I SAID GET IN HERE!" Iida's mother yelled out.

Iida was staring at the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. She was so sleek and dark, her eyes pierced through him. He could not stop staring at her, petting her, and making kissy noises.

"Oh Kitty, I love you so much!" Iida professed as his hand ran down her soft fur. "I will always protect you!"

Hearts poured from his eyes as his chest thumped loudly, the cat batting at each heart as it fell. Iida sneezed and felt the sweat beading on his brow. He would do anything to keep this perfect being safe and content.

Scooping up the cat, he went inside to find a fresh can of tuna… not even thinking how his neighbors will notice their kitty gone.

* * *

Minoru was chasing after Mina, hearts falling from his eyes, and drool coming from the side of his mouth.

"Let me love you!" Minoru screamed as he ran after her, debating throwing his purple balls at her.

"Go away! You have the fever!" Mina yelled, throwing her acid to the floor to let her move faster and hopefully trip Minoru. She was so close to where Recovery Girl would be, she couldn't let Minoru catch her.

"Just one kiss!" Minoru pleaded.

As the door came in view, Minoru screamed as it would not open. Banging on it, she could see Minoru getting closer. "Go away!" she screamed, banging harder on the door.

Minoru got close enough to reach out to her, then the door flung open, making Mina fall forward, sprawled out on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Get that perv away from me! He has the fever!"

Recovery Girl saw the hearts falling from Minoru's eyes and ushered him into one of the beds. Mina stayed far back in the room, staying away from him.

"Well, I declare!" Recover Girl yelled out.

"What?" Mina asked.

"He doesn't have the fever," she said.

"Wait? You mean… you faked it?" Mina yelled, stomping forward, ready to pound Minoru into the ground.

"I just wanted a kiss!" he cried out, "And maybe a touch of your—"

That was when Mina punched him and stomped out the room.

"Servers you right," Recovery Girl said, crossing her arms.

* * *

"Deku, you should wear this," Bakugou said, shoving the flower wreath he made on Midoriya's head. Of course in Bakugou fashion, he was too rough, flower petals falling on Midoriya and one landing on his nose. Something in the lines of a chuckle escaped from Bakugou and caught Midoriya off guard.

"What?" Midoriya asked.

"You look so stupidly cute with flower petals all over you!" Bakugou said, flicking the one off his nose.

Did Bakugou say what he thought he just said? Midoriya sat there, confused and stunned. The way Bakugou glared at him was different, but as a small heart escaped from his eye and slid down his cheek—he knew. It was the fever.

"Kacchan, c'mon. Let's go get your checked."

"No! I fucking told you I am ok! Now gimme your flowers!" Bakugou snatched the flower wreath from his hand, putting it on the crown of his head. Midoriya pinched his arm, knowing this had to be a dream. He had heard of the fever, sure, but seeing it up close affect someone so much, it was odd. Especially someone like Bakugou.

"We should take a picture together," Bakugou said.

The flower wreath on his head was crooked and he did kind of want a picture to remember this by, so pulling out his phone, he held it out as Bakugou wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Smile, dumbass!"

As soon as Midoriya went to hit the button, Bakugou kissed his cheek as a few more hearts fell from his eyes. This was not good. Pushing him off, Midoriya jumped up and stepped away from Bakugou. "We need to get you home."

"Come on, Deku! Stop being a whiny baby!"

"Kacchan, please," Midoriya said as Bakugou stood up and started to stalk his way. Once he was backed against a tree, there was nowhere else for him to go.

"Use your stupid quirk, Deku," Bakugou said. "Break a finger… arm.. whatever. You can push me away."

"No!" Midoriya said, shaking his head.

Another heart slowly fell down Bakugou cheek and he could clearly see where his heart was starting to drum in him chest.

"I'd blast you if I were you," Bakugou said, only coming closer.

That was when he felt it, something smooth slide down his cheek. Bakugou took his finger, gathering it, showing Midoriya a heart.

"But no… I can't…"

"And why not? You special or something?"

Midoriya felt warm, his entire body was flush as he felt something else slip down his cheek, Looking at Bakugou, so much made sense at that moment—be it the fever—or all the pieces of the puzzle coming together, he didn't care. Straightening up the flower wreath on Bakugou head, Midoriya smiled at him.

Grabbing Bakugou's shirt, Midoriya pulled him against his body and pressed his mouth to him. He figured he would be blasted, or the greatest moment of his life. Their hearts mixed on their faces as their lips moved together. Bakugou was pressing him to the tree, as if he wanted them to become a part of it.

His head felt so dizzy at that moment, sweat was building up on his lower back as Bakugou growled into his mouth. Holding Bakugou arms, he was afraid his knees would give out any moment.

How had he never realized till now that Bakugou was the one? They had grown up together and he was always running to his side, it only made sense.

Their noses kept bumping as they kissed, Midoriya didn't care, He was finally getting his chance—one he had deeply always wanted. Holding onto Bakugou as he was afraid he would fall over if not, Bakugou was biting gently at his lip, then licking across it. Midoriya felt so lightheaded he thought he would pass out.

"I love you!" Midoriya whispered.

"No Dammit! I love you!" Bakugou yelled at him.

"No seriously! It has always been you Kacchan! Following you around, helping you…"

"Shut up! I will kill you! I am the one who loves you!"

Falling to their knees, they held onto one another tightly, the flower wreaths banging together, petals falling on the shoulders, their hearts beating out of their chest—banging into the others.

"I love you!" they continued to scream between kisses.

The hearts pouting from Midoriya eyes only made a pile around them. When he pulled back and looked at Bakugou, he felt the warmth in his body heat up and the hearts fell faster.

"You were always a damn sap," Bakugou said, collecting tears from Midoriya.

Crying, Midoriya wrapped his arms around Bakugou, "Never leave me!"

"Stupid Deku, why would I do that?"

* * *

"And that was how I found them," All Might explained to Recovery Girl.

When All Might went looking for Midoriya, the last thing he expected to see was Midoriya and Bakugou rolling in the grass making out. There were so many hearts falling from their eyes as they screamed how much they loved the other one.

It took All Might knocking them both out so he could bring them in.

"Oh Spring Fever and young love!" Recover Girl said, clutching at her heart.

They both stood at the end of both beds, looking down at the two boys whose hearts were still rapidly beating out of their chest.

"What can we do?" All Might asked.

"Wait for their parents to get them and allow it to pass."

"I didn't think... well… Midoriya catching it."

"Now look All Might, Just cause you never caught it, doesn't mean the same goes for Midoriya. How dare you fill his head with such nonsense!"

* * *

( _one week later_ )

School was back in session and everyone back to normal. There were a few cases popping up now and then, but the brunt of the storm was over. As everyone settled into their desk, Midoriya went to pull his book out and was blasted to the back of the room.

"I'll kill you!" Bakugou screamed as he came for him.

Midoriya jumped up, feeling his heart flutter as Bakugou grabbed his jacket, pinning him to the wall.

"Fight back!" Bakugou said.

But Midoriya couldn't. He knew it was the fever of the previous week, but he could not bring himself to fight back. Though Bakugou was glaring at him, a small heart escaped from his eye, and slid down his cheek. Midoriya caught it and shook his head.

"You know I can't fight you," he whispered, clutching the small heart in his hand that fell from Bakugou.

"Die!" Bakugou said as he let him go and stomped off.

Moving back to his desk, Midoriya picked his stuff up and looked over where Bakugou was, opening his hand, he stared at the small heart, watching as it evaporated.

"Oh! Iida is back!" Uraraka said.

As Iida took his seat, he got out a roller out and started to roll down his uniform.

"What are you doing?" Uraraka asked.

"Uniform is covered in cat fur," Iida said.

"You got a cat? Thought you hated them?" Midoriya asked.

"Yea… we got a cat," Iida said, and nothing more.

"Alright guys, we have a lot of catching up to do," Aizawa said.

The class groaned, though Midoriya couldn't stop himself from glancing over in Bakugou's direction, wondering how that heart came to happen. He wanted to ask, but he knew it would only cause a fight. Maybe once this all blew over.

 _Cause even in the fever, things said always have partial truth behind them._


End file.
